Um Bom Lugar Para Dormir
by Miseno-san
Summary: Li Sakura e Li Shaoran são um casal como qualquer outro. Será que e uma semana conturbada e uma presença incomoda estragarão tudo isso? E o que duas pessoas casadas uma com a outra pensam antes de durmir? Presente de niver para a Rukia One-Shot


**Olá, minna-san n.n/**

**Sim, você não está sonhando. Sou eu, o MISENO-SAN.. \O\**

**Poisé minhas caras leitoras. Eu dei uma desaparecida básica durante alguns.. meses, e nunca mais dei as caras aqui na Fanfiction. Como dizia o aviso que eu coloquei em todas as minhas fics ativas, eu parei de escrever para me concentrar no vestibular e tudo mais. **

**Bom, eu não vou ficar falando muito de mim aqui, vou deixar isso lá para o final. Então, vamos tratar de negócios, senhoritas leitotas **

**Essa fic não é minha. Eu a fiz em homenagem a uma pessoa MUITO especial para mim, o qual eu admiro muito, não somente pela a sua E.X.E.L.E.T.E escrita, mas também pelo o seu bom humor e personalidade cativante. Minha homenageada se chama Fujimiya Rukia, ao que parece, ela é descendente de japoneses, então..**

**ABRE O OLHO RUKIA!! \o\**

**Hueueeheuehueueuheuhe XD  
**

**Sempre quis fazer essa piada..xD**

**Bom, babaquises a parte, hoje (**_**mentira, já que esse é um presente de niver atrasado ¬¬''**_**), a minha querida amiga Fujimiya Rukia completa 15 de idade, ou seja, ela já é uma moçinha!! -**

**XDD**

**De qualquer maneira, eu ofereço essa humilde One-Shot em homenagem a essa singela garotinha, que hoje (simbolicamente) começa a sua jornada para ser uma linda adulta. Claro, vai se ruma jornada M.U.I.T.O difícil, já que a Rukia tem uma mente e um coração de uma menina que ainda acredita em papai Noel, mas eu sei que ela vai superar esse desafio, e não só isso, vai superar esse desafio com um bom humor e com um sorriso no rosto que somente ela é capaz de mostrar. **

**Bom, todos devem já está ansiosos pelo o inicio da minha fic, então.. não vou me postergar mais..**

**Boa Leitura a Todos e Feliz Aniversário, minha querida amiga Rukia-chan.. n.n/**

**Capítulo Único – Um Bom Lugar Para Dormir**

Em toda cidade, há carros. E em todo o carro, há passageiros. E cada passageiro tem suas infinitas histórias de vida para contar. Por vezes, observamos que duas pessoas, de sexo oposto, têm as suas histórias de vida entrelaçadas. É o que comumente chamamos de casal. E é isso que Li Sakura e Li Shaoran são. Um casal de marido e mulher.

Porem, esse casal, como qualquer outro casal em qualquer parte do mundo, pode está com problemas no seu relacionamento. E de fato, eles estão. Li Shaoran, o marido, que dirige, parece está extremamente concentrado na pista, com uma cara nem um pouco amistosa. E a Li Sakura, a esposa, está complementada na paisagem que passa rapidamente devido à velocidade do carro onde estão trafegando. Também não parece está no seu melhor humor.

Enfim, todos os indícios apontam para uma discussão entre os conjugues, que legou a situação atual de "silêncio irritado". Para sabermos como o nosso casal protagonista chegou a esse estado, convido-os a voltar no tempo. Algumas horas antes.

**Inicio do Flash Black**

Existia um pequeno bar, no centro da cidade, meio que escondido. O ambiente lá era agradável, um pouco escuro, com uma musica suave tocando ao fundo. As mesas só tinham duas cadeiras cada. Obviamente era um bar para casais se encontrarem, beberem, curtirem ao pouco um ao outro, naquele clima calmo e romântico. E é isso que Sakura e Shaoran faziam naquele Sábado a noite. Depois de uma longa e exaustiva semana de trabalho, o casal mais que merecia esse momento a sós. É uma pena que esse momento não durou mais que alguns minutos.

- Xiao Lang ?! É VOCÊ MESMO?? – um "quase grito" quebrou o clima de tranqüilidade do local.

- Meiling?? O que você faz aqui?? – Shaoran parecia não acreditar no que os seus olhos lhe mostraram

- Bom, acabei de chegar à cidade. Resolvi relaxar um pouco depois de horas dentro de um avião, e como o meu hotel era muito cafona, resolvi dar uma volta pela a cidade, e não é que eu encontro meu priminho gatinho?? – disse Meiling em tom sapeca, já começando a irritar a morena que acompanhava a conversa.

- Que saudades de você priminha! – disse Shaoran após desfazer o abraço da prima – E então, como você está? Já parece uma adulta agora, hein? – disse Shaoran surpreso e feliz.

- Melhor impossível primo. Formei-me recentemente e chovem ofertas de trabalho para mim. E eu também estou na metade de um curso de inglês que...

Bom, e assim as horas foram se passando, com a conversa entre Shaoran e Meiling alegre e cheia de risos. No começo, todo esse barulho incomodou os outros freqüentadores do bar, mas o clima de alegria e descontração "imposto" por Meiling acabou conquistando a todos, transformando o antes calmo e romântico bar em mais um daqueles bares cheios de gente alegre, risos e gente bêbada.

Depois de muita conversa e alegria, todos saíram satisfeitos daquela noite naquele lugar. Após se despedir da sua querida prima, prometendo encontrá-la em outra ocasião, Shaoran se encaminhou para o seu carro, acompanhado pela a sua esposa Sakura, com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Ahh sim, não via a prima a o que? Dez.? Doze anos? Meiling sempre fora uma parente querida para o jovem chinês, tinha muitas saudades dela. Realmente, tinha sido uma noite em tanto.

Quem não tinha gostado tanto da noite foi a Sakura. A semana de trabalho tinha sido particularmente problemática. Tão problemática, que mal teve tempo de curtir o marido, de namorar com ele, ou de conversar com ele. Pelo o amor de Deus, eles não tinham sequer transado na última semana, o que era um absurdo para Sakura. Seu corpo pedia pelo o corpo do chinês. Sakura não era nenhuma hentai, mas ele tinha necessidades e desejos sexuais assim com qualquer outro adulto normal. Mas o trabalho acabou atrapalhando, mas, enfim. Um encontro romântico sábado à noite os deixaria no clima perfeito para, após o encontro, irem para aquele novo motel muito bem recomendado pelas as amigas, para enfim, tirar o atraso, se é que me entendem.

Porem, aquele.. Ser... Chamado Meiling, para, obviamente, não chamar de outra coisa, atrapalhou tudo. Não é que a Sakura fosse uma pessoa ranzinza e não gostasse de rir. Pelo contrário, era muito alegre. O que algumas vezes deixava Shaoran um pouco brabo. É que naquele momento eles estavam namorando, e futuramente estariam transando. Não era hora, nem lugar para gargalhadas ou reencontros. Mas foi o que se sucedeu: o reencontro entre o Shaoran e sua prima, e muitas, mas muitas gargalhadas. Quem não riu nada foi Sakura, que viu o clima romântico perfeito se desfazer bem na sua frente regado de muita alegria e diversão por parte dos chineses ali presentes.

Já com o carro em movimento, Shaoran dirigia com um sorriso no rosto. Sua semana também tinha sido bastante problemática, e, sobretudo estressante para o jovem chinês, reencontrar a prima que não via há muito tempo, rir junto com ela, tinha salvado sua semana. Estava feliz, e ao olhar de soslaio para a esposa, percebeu que a mesma não compartilhava da mesma felicidade que ele. Ao contrario, parecia bastante aborrecida. Diminuiu um pouco o sorriso e tentou sondar a situação, começando com aquela famosa pergunta:

- Ta tudo bem? – começou hesitante. Não sabia o que se passava na mente dócil, mas nada dócil naquele instante, da sua adorável esposa.

- Ta – A resposta da mulher foi seca, sem nem olhar para o marido.

- Tem certeza? – Shaoran tentou insistir.

- Teenhoo... – o fio de voz da Sakura já parecia bastante irritado.

**(Sobre a fala acima, créditos a aniversariante.. \o\)**

Percebendo esse fio de voz, Shaoran resolve deixar quieto, percebendo que a sua esposa não estava muito a fim de papo, e começa a se concentrar mais no trânsito, que começava um pequeno engarrafamento a diante. Mas Shaoran não iria deixar uma noite feliz daquela ser arruinada por um engarrafamento idiota, por isso, mantêm o sorriso e a lembrança da noite. Alguns minutos de transito lento e silêncio depois, Sakura explode.

- Porra, viu? – começou.

- O que foi?? – e ele continuou.

- Essa sua prima. Estragou a nossa noite!! – Sakura revoltada.

- Estragou?? Mas essa foi umas das melhores noites da minha vida! – Shaoran confuso.

- Mas foi uma das piores da minha. Essa sua prima é uma intrometida.

- Intrometida?

- Sim, aquele momento romântico era só nosso, e ela caiu de para quedas e estragou tudo.

- Ahh Sakura, não seja egoísta, eu não a via há dez anos!! – Shaoran quase bate em um carro a sua frente.

- Egoísta? Eu? Por querer passar alguns momentos românticos a sós com o MEU marido?? – Sakura se estressara de vez.

- Sim, egoísta. Nós temos o resto das nossas vidas para ter esses momentos. Reencontrar a minha prima depois de 10 anos separados foi um momento único – Shaoran já começava a se irritar com o transito lento.

- Eu to pouco me lixando se esse é um momento único ou não. Sua prima não tinha o direito de se meter no nosso namoro. Esse era um bar para casais e ela entrou sozinha e quebrou o clima romântico do lugar. Ela é uma desajustada mesmo.

- O que? Eu não vou permitir que...

**Fim do Flash Black**

E assim voltamos à cena com o nosso casal protagonista ainda de cara fechada. O "silêncio irritado" ainda predominava sobre aquele carro, porém, foi interrompido por um toque de celular. Era o celular do chinês.

- Alô?? Meiling?? – Shaoran se surpreendeu, enquanto uma pequena veia se destacou na testa da Sakura – Como você conseguiu esse número, hein? Ta... Ta sei...

E em segundos gargalhadas do Shaoran preenchiam aquele carro. E em segundos também a raiva da Sakura já se tornava palpável naquele carro. Interrompendo as suas gargalhadas, Shaoran decide conversar com a prima depois e resolver seus problemas conjugais agora.

- Meiling, me desculpe interromper. Eu estou com alguns...- Fitou a esposa - Problemas.. Nesse exato momento. Podemos conversar outra hora? Tudo bem... Outro, até... – desligou o celular

- Problemas? É tudo isso que eu represento para você Shaoran? Problemas?? – Sakura parecia magoada.

- Não Sakura. Você não é um problema para mim. Mas hoje, nessa noite, naquele bar, você foi um problema sim! Admita! – Shaoran convicto.

- Eu fui o problema dessa noite? O único problema que eu vejo aqui é você Shaoran, ou melhor. O problema está na sua família, em especial aquela sua priminha ai. Ela estragou o nosso encontro!

- Aff Sakura. Que seja, amanhã teremos um encontro?? Satisfeita agora??

- Não Shaoran, muito pelo o contrario, eu estou INSATISFEITA!

- Insatisfeita com o que??

- Com tudo na nossa vida, Shaoran. Essa semana o meu trabalho foi uma verdadeira merda. Nunca me estressei tanto na minha vida. Mas eu sabia que tudo iria valer a pena por causa do nosso encontro de hoje. Onde eu poderia relaxar e esquecer todos os meus problemas. Aonde eu poderia sentir os seus toques, a sua voz sussurrando no meu ouvido. Esse momento com você faria toda a minha semana ter valido a pena. MAS NÃOOO!! Sua prima TINHA que interferir e ACABAR com o nosso momento. E você ainda a defende?? Seu... Seu... BAKA!! – terminou Sakura, quase chorando.

- É claro que eu defendo a minha prima - Exclamou Shaoran sem nem ao menos notar o estado da esposa – A minha família é muito importante para mim Sakura. Você sabe disso. E eu vou repetir: o problema essa noite foi você, que foi uma egoísta mimada que só pensou em você mesma e não soube aproveitar a noite como eu e a Meiling e todo mundo hoje no bar aproveitou.

Shaoran naquele momento já tinha estacionado o carro. Ambos saíram apressadamente, o calor daquela discussão já fazia o ambiente dentro do carro insuportável.

- Quer saber Shaoran? – Sakura fechou a porta do carro com força – Vai se fuder!! – disse Sakura simplesmente e indo em direção ao quarto deles.

**(****Cara, eu deveria ganhar um Oscar pela a fala acima XD)**

"_Vai você!!" _Foi o primeiro pensamento que ocorreu na mente de Shaoran ao ouvir aquela "inusitada" fala da esposa. Shaoran sabia que a sua esposa não era santinha, em todos os sentidos possíveis, mas soltar uma frase daquela? Shaoran estava realmente surpreso com a atitude da esposa, que nem bêbada estava.

Deixando os seus pensamentos de lado, Shaoran acaba de trancar o carro e entra na casa. Era uma casa muito bonita, que Sakura havia escolhido antes de se casarem. Tinha dois andares, era um tom claro de marrom, as janelas de tom verde contrastavam com a cor amadeirada. O telhado alto era preto, dando harmonia ao ambiente que inspirava calma. Um lindo jardim cheio de flores deixava o ambiente mais agradável. Jardim esse que, quando Sakura podia, sempre cuidava. Subiu rapidamente ao segundo andar, e logo em seguida entrando na suíte dos dois. Shaoran viu roupas femininas usadas pela a Sakura naquela noite jogadas pelo o chão, e o som de água caído no banheiro da suíte.

Por pura falta do que fazer, Shaoran começa a arrumar a bagunça da sua esposa, ao mesmo tempo em que questionava sua masculinidade ao fazer esse tipo de coisa. Depois de tudo arrumado, Sakura sai do banho, toda enrolada em toalhas, porém, dando uma bela visão dos seus seios, o que animou o Shaoran e também... O... Bom... Vamos chamar de "pequeno Shaoran".

Ao perceber que estava sendo observada, Sakura lança o seu mais gélido olhar, instantaneamente encolhendo o Shaoran e o seu melhor "amigo". Desistindo da possibilidade de resolver isso com um bom e velho sexo selvagem, Shaoran decide tomar banho também. Alguma coisa dizia que a noite iria ser longa, e nem um pouco prazerosa.

Logo, o som de água caindo dentro do chuveiro invadiu os ouvidos de Li Sakura, que já estava deitada e coberta na sua grande cama de casal presente naquela suíte. Sakura se hesitava sempre que ouviu o marido tomar banho. Dessa vez, não foi diferente, mas a raiva que sentia naquele momento foi mais forte que qualquer idéia de transa naquela noite. Odiava Li Shaoran. Odiava Li Meiling. Odiava TODOS da família Li. Malditos sejam!!

Suas divagações foram interrompidas com o cessar do barulho dentro do banheiro. Sakura sentiu mais uma pontada de hesitação invadir o seu corpo. Naquele momento, o odiava, mas tinha que admitir, Shaoran de toalha era a coisa mais sexy que Deus colocou nesse mundo

**(Ahh, não acredito que escrevi isso..)**

Mas, flashes daquela noite invadem a mente da perver... Digo, da Sakura, e logo a raiva se apodera daquele lindo corpo moreno (**Agora sim.. \o\**). Era a hora do nosso casal em atrito dormir. Quem sabe, depois de uma noite de sono, eles possam se acalmar e resolver isso de forma pacifica na manhã seguinte.

Alguns minutos se passaram, e Sakura continuava acordada. Alguma coisa a estava incomodando. O peso de Shaoran na cama. Ele não tinha deitado ainda? Ahh, ele deve ter saído para se divertir mais com aquela prima babaca dele. Ahh, amanhã cedinho pediria o divorcio. Se Shaoran liga mais para a prima dele de que para a sua própria esposa, então que se foda.

Sakura concluiu com raiva seus pensamentos, e manteve acesa a chama de ódio pelos os Li. Por alguns minutos apenas. Logo, estava somente brava e curiosa sobre o paradeiro do marido. Talvez ele ainda estivesse no quarto, observando silenciosamente, só esperando o momento em que a Sakura se levantasse e o procurasse no quarto, para achar o Li em pé, em frente a porta, com aquele sorriso convencido no rosto,e logo após dizer: "Mesmo depois de tudo isso, ainda se preocupa comigo hein??"

Ahh, não! Seria humilhação demais para a jovem japonesa. Não, dessa vez o seu orgulho falaria mais alto, dessa vez, Sakura não se preocuparia com o Shaoran como todas as vezes. Não. O melhor a fazer agora é dormir e esquecer aquele chinês idiota. Sim... Durma Sakura. Durma...

(...)

(...)

(...)

Talvez só uma olhadinha...

NÃO!! HORA DE DURMIR!! AGORA!!

(...)

(...)

(...)

NÃO DÁ!!

E finalmente Sakura se vira, e se depara com o seu marido dormindo tranquilamente, encostado na parede, sentado no chão frio do quarto. Sem cobertores.

"_O que esse B.A.K.A" ta fazendo ai??"_Foram os primeiros pensamentos de Sakura ao ver aquela inusitada cena. Seu marido, só de pijama, apoiado na parede do quarto, e sentado. Seus olhos estavam fechados. Estava dormindo?

"_Bom, se ele resolveu dormir no chão, azar o dele.". _Novamente, Sakura fechou os olhos, mas tranqüila agora. Acalmou-se um pouco. Talvez conseguisse dormir agora. Talvez, se não fosse à cena do Shaoran dormindo no chão está começando a se tornar incomodamente insistente em sua mente. Em um ato quase mecânico, Sakura toca o chão do seu quarto. Estava frio, muito frio.

Levantou-se normalmente e fitou seu adormecido marido. Como ele conseguia dormir com um lugar desses? E o mais importante, por que fazia aquilo? Sakura não sabia, e não estava a fim de descobrir, por isso, novamente voltou a se deitar na cama, somente para logo em seguida se levantar novamente, agora cismada com a atitude do marido.

"_O que esse B.A.K.A" ta fazendo ai??"_. Repetiu novamente a pergunta para si mesma. Aff, não conseguiria dormir adequadamente com aquela pergunta na sua mente. Então, pegou o seu tênis de caminhada, que estava ao lado da cama, e o jogou bem no meio da cara do seu adormecido marido, que logo acordou.

- Sakura, foi você que jogou isso?? – acordou de supetão.

- Está vendo mais alguém aqui? - Perguntou irônica.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, hein? – já começou com tom de discussão

- O que VOCÊ pensa que está fazendo. Dormindo ai no chão? Você é doido é? – questionou Sakura.

- Está te incomodando? –Shaoran perguntou com aquele tom de voz que irritava tanto a Sakura.

- NÃO!! VOCÊ PODE MORRER AI!! EU ESTOU POUCO ME FUDENDO PARA VOCÊ!! – Voltou a deitar violentamente na cama, com uma cara super irritada.

- Ótimo – declarou por fim Shaoran.

**- **Ótimo – Falou Sakura, virando-se para o lado oposto ao do marido na cama.

E novamente, o "silêncio irritado" prevaleceu naquele quarto, pelo menos pela a parte da Sakura, que mesmo depois de 30 minutos, continuava acordada, depois daquilo, não conseguia dormir de jeito nenhum. Cogitou a idéia de tomar um sonífero para lhe ajudar a dormir. Mas preferiu jogar outro sapato na cabeça de seu marido.

E assim o fez.

- Mas que merda Sakura! Qual é o seu problema? – Shaoran irritado.

- O meu problema é VOCÊ! Para de brincar e vem logo para a cama!!

- Não vou! – Parecia uma criança malcriada – E alem disso, não estou incomodando você, estou? – tentou usar a mesma voz de antes.

Sakura ameaçou surtar, mas resolveu ignorar dessa vez.

- Na verdade, você está sim!! Se você não quiser dormir aqui, vá dormir na sala, ou em outro lugar qualquer!

- Eu não vou! – a teimosia era um gene dominante na família dos Li

- POR QUE NÃO?? – Sakura estava começando a ficar puta com a teimosia do seu marido.

- POR QUE... – Já ia responder com o mesmo tom de voz – Por que... – Baixou a voz -... Eu só consigo dormir ao seu lado... – fitou a esposa – ...Sakura.

Sincero. Foi a primeira, e única coisa que passou na mente da japonesa naquele instante. Por um momento, enquanto fitava aqueles sinceros âmbares, Sakura se esqueceu das suas brigas com o marido naquela noite. Logo depois, abaixou a cabeça, não pode deixar de corar com uma declaração tão fofa quanto aquela. Precisou de uns momentos a mais para se recompor e não se dar por vencida com simples palavra.

- Não pense, nem por um segundo, que declarações como essas vão me fazer ir correndo para os seus braços e esquecer tudo. Não sou uma adolescente idiota! – declarou.

- Eu sei. Mas não foi uma declaração. Foi um fato. – disse convicto

Silencio.

Sakura abriu a boca para responder, mas logo desistiu de tentar falar algo, as palavras lhe fugiam da mente, do pensamento. Depois de alguns momentos, voltou a se deitar, mas dessa vez, não fechou os seus olhos, perdida em seus pensamentos.

- Porque – Sakura começara – Por que você está deitado ai? É algum tipo de protesto ou... – dessa vez, Sakura nem se deu ao trabalho de se levantar ou jogar calçados na cabeça de Shaoran.

- Meu pai morreu muito cedo, mas minha mãe sempre me falou como era feliz casada com o meu pai. No dia do nosso casamento, eu lhe perguntei 'qual era o segredo para um casamento feliz'. Ela me respondeu 'enquanto houver amor, tudo dará certo' – Abriu um sorriso – Eu lhe perguntei se não tinha um conselho menos subjetivo, e ela me respondeu: 'nunca durmam brigados'. Eu achei estranho na hora, mas... Eu resolvi seguir o conselho da minha mãe, confio muito na experiência dela.

- Então ao invés de resolver o problema, você vai se sujeitar a isso, e não vai dormir comigo, pois estamos brigados. – continuava deitada.

- Isso mesmo.

- O chão não é um bom lugar para se dormir. Você está bem ai? – seu tom já mostrava sua preocupação, não percebida pelo o chinês.

- Eu vou ficar bem.

E o papo se encerrou ai.

A noite já varava alta. Duas da manhã. Ambos estavam cansados e precisavam dormir. Shaoran estava mais desgastado, pela a posição em que se encontrava, e logo dormiu. Já Sakura, não conseguia dormir. Ela já tinha percebido, não conseguiria dormir, a não ser ao lado _dele._

Logo descartou a possibilidade de ele dormir na cama. Os Li eram teimosos demais. Então, só restava uma coisa a fazer...

-Sakura?? – Shaoran acorda surpreso – Sua "irritada esposa" se encontrada de olhos fechados, com um rosto sereno, aparentemente dormindo, apoiada no colo do seu marido, que ainda estava no chão.

Sakura logo abriu os olhos. Ninguém falou nada, só ficaram fitando um ao outro.

- Me desculpe. – falaram os dois em uníssono.

Alguns segundos de silêncio para logo os dois rirem daquela situação. Mas sério, Shaoran começou.

- Não, sério Sakura, eu...

- Não, a culpa é minha e...

Logo em seguida, os dois estavam em risos. Parece que as coisas tinham voltado ao normal naquela casa.

- Sakura, eu e você sentimos muito. Não vamos perder tempo achando uma explicação pela a noite de hoje. Vamos – Corou um pouco – Só nós beijar, tudo bem?

- T-tá.. – Sakura também corou.

Sakura se levantou, e se aproximou do seu marido. Não tinha motivos para ficar nervosa, mas estava mesmo assim. O beijo começou calmo, mas logo se intensificou, e foi um beijo muito prazeroso para ambos. A sensação de quase rompimento acabou ocasionando isso.

Depois do beijo, Sakura voltou a deitar no colo de Shaoran, com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, enquanto recebia um cafuné gostoso do seu agora não-brigado marido.

- Então, você não quer voltar para a cama? – Perguntou mais tranqüilo. Não tinha, de fato, intenção de voltar para a cama, mas voltaria se a esposa quisesse.

- Não – Falou risonha e veemente. Esticando-se um pouco, pegou o maior cobertor da cama e cobriu os dois – O chão é um bom lugar para dormir, não é?

Shaoran sorriu e beijou a testa da esposa sorrindo e concordando – Um ótimo lugar eu diria,

Sakura ainda deu uma risada descontraída antes de desejar boa noite para o marido e aprumar-se junto dele.

Shaoran retribuiu o desejo da esposa e pensou em como um lugar para dormir poderia fazer a diferença em um casal. Abriu um sorriso para a esposa calma. É, de fato, o chão era um bom lugar para dormir...

FIM

**Poisé Poisé Poisé...**

**Vamos começar pelo o começo, apesar do fato que a fic já ter acabado xD**

**Como eu já tinha mencionado antes, eu desapareci da Fanfiction devido aos meus estudos para o vestibular. Pois bem, estou voltando a ativa com essa One-shot em homenagem a minha amiga Rukia, que faz (ou melhor, fez) aniversário esse mês. **

**Dessa vez, eu consegui controlar a minha imaginação, então saiu uma one-shot mesmo, ao invés de um especial como eu já fiz antes. Isso também se deve ao fato que eu estou meio enferrujado em escrever fics, por isso, me perdoem se a fic não estiver do agrado de todos.. n.n''**

**Resultado do Vestibular?? R.E.P.R.O.V.A.DO !! **

**É minhas queridas leitoras, a vida é assim. Não da para ganhar todas. Foi por pouco (fiquei na lista de espera), mas eu não consegui o meu ingresso para a faculdade, ainda. E não OUSEM ficar tristes, deprimidas ou chateadas por minha causa!! FALO MUITO SÉRIO, estou aqui para trazer alegria e diversão para TODAS vocês, NÃO ADMITO que NENHUMA leitora fique triste ou abatida POR QUALQUER MOTIVO enquanto lê a minha fic... Ò.Ó**

**...**

**Droga.. u.u**

**Me desculpe a minha grosseria ai em cima, mas eu não posso permitir que vocês tenham pensamentos/sentimentos negativos enquanto lêem uma fic minha. Isso vai contra o propósito pelo o qual criei o Miseno-san. É triste? É chato? É sim, mas por favor, não se preocupem comigo!! Eu já estou estudando para um novo vestibular (mais fácil dessa vez) e também minha mãe ta em cima de mim (no bom sentido XD) para que eu estude mais seriamente ainda. Então, como podem perceber, eu estou O.T.I.M.O!! o/**

**E novamente repito: NÃO FIQUEM TRISTES POR MINHA CAUSA!! Ò.Ó**

**Bom, dadas as noticias ruins, vamos as boas:**

**Primeiro de tudo, vou continuar sendo o Miseno-san, mesmo estudando para o vestibular. \o\ Vai ser realmente cansativo para mim, mas é que eu descobri uma coisa enquanto eu estava MESES fora aqui da Fanfiction: EU NÃO CONSIGO VIVER SEM VOCÊS!! Ç.Ç**

**Poisé me tornei um dependente do mundo das fics \o\, e mesmo que eu só possa entrar no MSN somente aos fins de semana, eu NÃO vou abandonar as minhas amigas/leitoras.Vou continuar atualizando as minhas fics, e também vou ler quantas fics o tempo me permitir. Por que, como muitos de vocês sabem, estudos, por chatos que sejam, são prioridade máxima.. x.x**

**Isso mesmo, vocês NÃO vão se livrar de mim!! huruhahahahahahahhahahahhaha XDD**

**Bom, risadas megalomaníacas a parte, vamos a atração principal a noite: a minha amiga Rukia!!**

**Sim sim!! Esse mês, a minha querida amiga Fujimiya Rukia faz niver!! - E como grande fã/admirador/amigo dela, não pude deixar de querer dar um presente a altura dessa fantástica pessoinha chamada Rukia. E a titulo de curiosidade, esse é o nome ****verdadeiro**** dela! xD**

**A Rukia não escreve fics de Card Captor Sakura, mas quem já leu alguma fic dessa doce e simpática menina, sabe do que eu estou falando. Suas fics, suas idéias, seu modo de escrever, seus personagens e até mesmo os seus emoticons, todos eles são potenciais sorrisos na face de cada um dos seus leitores. É por isso que ao ouvir sobre o niver dela, logo me prontifiquei a escrever essa one-shot para ela. Eu sabia, mesmo que eu não a conheça por tanto tempo assim, que a Rukia era uma das minhas leitoras/amigas que mais mereciam um presente de niver em forma de fic. Por que, querendo ou não, a Rukia é uma pessoa que se destaca na multidão. Mas o maior destaque dela é no mundo das fics. Em suas fics, a Rukia transforma situações simples e rotineiras, como pegar um elevador ou ir a um supermercado em situações que você não simplesmente ri, você fica feliz, verdadeiramente feliz lendo uma obra da Rukia. Por isso, tenho um enorme respeito por ela. **

**Eu sei que vocês estão um tanto confusos, por nunca ter ouvido falar da Rukia aqui no fandon de CCS, mas acreditem no Miseno-san. Em termos de fics de comédia, a Rukia é COM CERTEZA um dos maiores avatares que o site da Fanfiction. Net conheceu ou conhecerá. Por que a Rukia não escreve simplesmente "fics de comédia". A minha querida amiga Rukia escreve a **_**felicidade**_**. Sim, a **_**felicidade**_**, esse sentimento que está tão escasso na vida das pessoas, a Rukia consegue tão simplesmente transformar em palavras, e transformar essas palavras em forma de uma fic. E essa simples fic, consegue transformar até mesmo os mais abatidos, em pessoas risonhas, pessoas felizes. Falo isso por experiência própria: quando soube que eu não tinha passado no vestibular (por 3 pontos), a primeira coisa que eu fiz foi ler as fics de comédia da Rukia, T.O.D.A.S elas. E aqui estou, finalizando uma comédia romântica em sua homenagem. Por fim, eu peço que, mesmo que você não goste/conheça o anime Naruto, leia as fics de comédia da Rukia, ja que vc não precisa conheçer o anime para poder rir com as obras dela. Não, não é propaganda, longe disso, é que, em minha opinião, as fics da Rukia trazem felicidade e alegria a quem as lê. E é isso que eu desejo a T.O.D.A.S as minhas leitoras.**

**Estou exagerando? Não, quem me conhece, sabe que eu não elogio fics a torto e a direito. E sou ainda mais critico quando trato de escritoras de fics. E mesmo sendo severo, eu NÃO consigo achar erros na obra dessa, ouso dizer, gênio da comédia. **

**É por isso, Rukia, que eu lhe presenteio com essa humilde one-shot. Não somente por causa do seu aniversário. Também lhe ofereço essa one-shot como um singelo agradecimento da minha parte pelas as suas fics, que me proporcionaram alegria e diversão em momentos sóbrios pós-vestibular, e, sobretudo, pela a oportunidade e pelo o privilégio de poder conhecer alguém tão I.N.C.R.I.V.E.L como você!**

**Bom, essas são as minhas homenagens a aniversariante! Talvez eu tenha me empolgado um pouco acima, mas o fato é: a Rukia é FODA!! XD **

**Vamos ver? O que mais?? Ahh sim, não posso deixar de dar os mais que merecidos créditos a minha eterna revisora, Daia-chan, que supostamente, também está voltando a ativa.. \o\ Eu pediria a ela que escrevesse algumas palavras, mas são uma da manhã e eu não quero incomodá-la. n.n''**

**Então, meus sinceros parabéns pela essa data tão especial a você Rukia, e saiba que eu lhe desejo a maior sorte e a maior fortuna que esse mundo possa lhe dar. Não lhe desejo felicidade, por que.. bem.. você já a alcançou n.n/. Eu também não lhe desejo amor por que eu sei que você está perdidamente apaixonada por mim, e.. 8D**

**Leva pedrada**

**AI!! Era brincadeira.. x.x**

**Bom, para finalizar. Também gostaria de deixar os meus mais sinceros agradecimentos por lerem essa one-shot (que não está La grande coisa..) e também minhas desculpas, por não responder as reviews que eu receberei (espero.. o.o) e, sobretudo, meus sinceros agradecimentos pelas as reviews que virão, mesmo que sejam poucas **

**É bom está de volta!! n.n **

**Miseno-san**


End file.
